Question: Jessica did 24 more squats than Emily at night. Jessica did 42 squats. How many squats did Emily do?
Solution: Jessica did 42 squats, and Emily did 24 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $42 - 24$ squats. She did $42 - 24 = 18$ squats.